disney_mdwikfandomcom-20200214-history
Stepsister from Planet Weird
'''Stepsister from Planet Weird '''is a Disney Channel Original Movie which was released in June 2000. Directed by Steve Boyum, it stars Courtnee Draper, Tamara Hope, Lance Guest and Khrystyne Haje. Plot Megan Larson is an ordinary 16-year-old teenage girl. Her workaholic father Fred and windsurfing mother Kathy are divorced, and Megan longs for them to get back together, as much as she longs for her little brother Trevor to be less annoying. But the thing she wants the most is for popular boy Cutter to be her boyfriend, so her dearest wish is to be in with the popular group. Things begin to get out of control when her mother meets Cosmo Cola, a nice but very strange man. He has a pretty and intelligent daughter named Ariel who is even weirder than her dad. Ariel hides under her father's car when the wind blows, talks in a sophisticated manner, wears many layers to "protect her essence" and cannot ride a bicycle, even with training wheels and a football helmet. Mostly she complains that she hates the town where they live, and wants to return to her hometown in Yukon to be with her boyfriend, Fanul. Worst of all for Megan, the kids at school think that the way Ariel behaves is cool and revolutionary. Her teachers believe her mannerisms are poetic, and she even gets to sit at the popular table on her first day, which attracts Cutter's attention. What Megan does not realise is that Ariel and her father are aliens from Planet Zircalon. Because Ariel's father was a freedom fighter on their home planet, they escaped to Earth, leaving behind their home, Ariel's mother and Ariel's boyfriend Fanul (the son of the emperor). On her home planet, every citizen is a gaseous bubble that floats carelessly, so Ariel is very uncomfortable with the solid objects of Earth. She hates everythng on Earth: her name, the way the wind blows, the solid obkects and the people. "Every time I look at this horrid vehicle; the rubbery flesh. the flat face, the ghastly yellow hair that grows out of this hideous skull, I can only think I am grotesque." Arien and Megan become enemies, despite Megan's mother's engagement to Ariel's father. As Arien and Megan realise that they both want to break up their parents, they agree on a temporary alliance to achieve their common goal. However, none of their plans work out. After a while, Megan begins to suspect something especially unusual is occurring and discovers that Ariel and Cosmo are aliens. Fanul and his emperor father arrive to take Ariel and Cosmo home to Zircalon, but Fanul turns on his father after Megan, Ariel and Cutter convince him of the benefits of freedom. As Ariel's race is vulnerable to wind, she, Megan, Cutter, Fanul and Trevor are able to defeat the emperor with a leaf blower and hairdryers. After the emperor is defeated, Cosmo marries Kathy, Megan and Faul develop feelings for each other while Ariel and Cutter do the same, and Ariel and Megan become best friends. Fanul plans to return home and take over as ruler after the death of his father, but also plans to make changes to the way things are run and to grant the people freedom. Fanul promises to return to Earth occasionally to visit Megan. Megan and Ariel realise that even though they are from different worlds they are a lot alike. Cast *Courtnee Draper as Megan Larson *Tamara Hope as Ariel Cola *Lance Guest as Cosmo Cola *Khrystyne Haje as Kathy Larson *Vanessa Lee Chester as Michelle "Mikey" *Cecelia Specht as Serena Soo *Myles Jeffrey as Trevor Larson *Lauren Maltby as Heather Hartman *Tiriel Mora as Fooop *Henry Feagins as Fanul *Tom Wright as Cutter Colburne __FORCETOC__ Category:Stepsister from Planet Weird Category:Films Category:2000 Films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies